


The Empress

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Leverage, Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Leverage Tarot cards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).




End file.
